Separate Ways
by Romel
Summary: Leon y Ada tienen 2 hijos, creyeron alcanzar la felicidad, pero alguien se las arrebato. No todos merecen un final felíz, ni tampoco todos lo tienen. Ambos lucharon por estar juntos, pero siempre hubo algo que los separaba y a la vez los unia a apoyarse el uno al otro, tan cercanos y distintes, en busca de su esperanza perdida...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Bueno, esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza y he decidido escribirla, no se a donde me lleve mi imaginación pero por lo pronto empecemos con esto.**_

 _ **Los hechos irán transcurriendo unos meses después del RE4 en adelante**_

 _ **Ojala les paresca bueno el primer capítulo.**_

 ** _Zhines: Tal y como lo dije lo hiba a subir en fin de semana y aqui esta, ojala te paresca buena este comienzo._**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **¿Leon y Ada?**_

Luego de 6 años donde la creyó muerta, donde pasó noches en vela, abrazado a un fantasma, a un recuerdo, a una ilusión de lo que pudo ser. Su conciencia quedó marcada al verse impotente e incapaz de salvar a esa dama que conoció en el mismo infierno, ese demonio, ese ángel, abandonó su cuerpo al creerla perdida, considerando ese un error pues lo mínimo que una persona merece es una digna sepultura, el miedo, la desesperación invadieron su cuerpo en ese momento y la abandonó...

Ahora, ese fantasma del pasado volvió, en carne y hueso, parada frente a él, imponente, majestuosa, hermosa, elegante, simplemente ella..

-Ada, asi que es cierto-

-¿Que ?-

-Tu, trabajando con wesker-

-Veo que has estado haciendo los deberes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Y eso a ti que te importa-

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Nunca en la vida había tenido problemas en asesinar a alguien, su conciencia estaba manchada con decenas, quizá cientos de personas, hombres, mujeres, todos asesinados por su mano, pero esta era ya la tercera ocasión en que tenía órdenes de asesinar al agente americano, otra orden desacatada.

-Asesinaras al agente Kennedy, está interrumpiendo en la operación, demuestra el porqué te deje vivir Wong.- recordaba claramente la orden en palabras del mismo Albert Wesker.

Tomó el arma de entre sus ropas y se percató de que el rubio dormía plácidamente enredado en los edredones, le había dado una larga noche que sin duda ninguno olvidaría

-El tuvo lo que quería ahora puedo acabar con esto, ni siquiera sentirá nada- pensó la espía

El arma pesaba como si cargara al mundo entero, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a lastimar al único hombre que realmente le importaba -No puedo, sin querer, ahora lo quiero- se dijo mentalmente, se deshizo del arma y se recostó a su lado...

-Ada- Dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

-Leon- Contestó cariñosamente, ya hacía un rato habia despertado, pero decidió esperarlo, incluso tuvo tiempo de maquillarse un rato para que no la viese recién levantada.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- Suplicaba tomándola presa de ambas manos

\- Que te hace pensar que deseo quedarme a hablar- contestó entre jaloneos.

-Nada, solo el hecho de que acabas de acostarte conmigo-

-Solo me queria divertir, tu sabes guapo, sexo nada mas-

-Oh ¿enserio?, que raro, cuando una persona solo quiere sexo lo hace se viste y se va, debe haber algún motivo por el cual pasaste toda la noche a mi lado y hasta ahora sigues abrazada a mi-

-Ganas esta vez guapo, pero solo porque me dejaste satisfecha ¿que quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué me mentiste en Racoon city? ¿Qué haces trabajando con Wesker?-

-Demasiadas preguntas, son intereses personales, solo puedo decirte una cosa Leon, no te mentí nunca en lo último-

-¿Y eso es? -

-Solo soy una mujer... Que se ha enamorado de ti, no volvere a repetir eso, ¿esta claro?- la espía se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación buscando su ropa regada por todo el lugar.

-¿te vas?- preguntó Leon esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de la mujer.

-Debo entregar las muestras de la plaga y tu debes tener mucho que hacer como niñera de la hija del presidente-

-¿Celos?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

-En tus sueños -

-Quédate Ada, vámonos juntos a donde sea, alejémonos de esta basura solo tu y yo- trataba de convencerla con sus palabras de dejarlo todo y escapar juntos de sus labores.

-Podemos incluso ir y casarnos en este instante-

-¿A mitad de la noche?- sonrió un poco al escuchar la descabellada idea, -Son las 3 de la mañana, ¿quien se casaría a las 3 de la mañana?-

-Cuando recién llegué a la ciudad conocí un sujeto que era abogado novato, era mi compañero de parranda, hoy en dia es un abogado respetable, seguro debe conocer a algún juez en el registro civil que nos ayude con eso- sugirió el americano.

Volvió a acercarse al rubio mirándolo fijamente -No podemos jugar a la casita Leon, tenemos obligaciones ¿recuerdas?- le dio un suave y rápido beso de despedida -pero eso no significa que no deseo hacerlo guapo- le susurro lo último al oído dejándolo un poco más tranquilo.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La misma rutina de siempre se repite una y otra vez durante varios meses, ella acababa sus misiones y después iba y lo buscaba solo para arrancar de él eso que necesitaba, robarle el alma a pedazos con cada presencia, noches enteras sin interrupción hasta ambos saciarse por completo el uno del otro, donde sea a la hora que fuera cada vez que se encontraban era como dos animales en celo sin tener pudor o ser algo discretos.

-No te muevas y entra rápido al edificio- el rubio fue sorprendido por unas suaves manos amenazandolo con una navaja de pequeño tamaño, sin oponer resistencia, casi corriendo entro a aquel edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, la dama seguía apuntando el arma en su costado hasta entrar en el elevador con destino al tercer nivel, arrojó el objeto punzante al suelo y el empezó a besarla posesivamente durante un momento, una sacudida los hizo separarse seguido de una oscuridad casi total.

-La electricidad es una asco- Afirmó el agente de la DSO -La última vez que el elevador se quedó sin energía quede atrapado aquí 40 minutos-

Ada se cruzó de brazos molesta colocandose en una esquina - Espero que no tarden guapo, tengo poco tiempo-

-Tenemos tiempo- Sugirió el ojiazul arrojándose sobre ella besándola una vez más mientras le arrancaba la ropa.

-Espera- pidió entrecortadamente mientras recibía besos en el cuello

-¿Que hay si alguien arregla esto y nos descubren?-

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo-

-Eres un pervertido- se separó mordiendo su labio inferior haciéndolo parecer un gesto de aprobación, se colocó de rodillas ante el rubio con la mirada fija a sus ojos, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón hasta hacer caer los pantalones del agente, no iba a esperar hasta llegar al apartamento.

La energía eléctrica volvió luego de varios minutos, rápido se detuvieron y colocaron sus ropas lo mejor que pudieron hacerlo, ambos totalmente hechos un desastre, despeinados y sudorosos salieron del elevador ante la vista de otro hombre que vivía en el edificio, lo ignoraron pasando rápidamente a entrar al apartamento a repetir el acto una vez más...

...

...

-Positivo - Sonrió para sí misma mientras leía una, otra y otra vez los análisis que se hizo esa mañana luego de tener la sospecha de lo que ahora era una realidad, su último encuentro con el rubio fue tan de prisa y sin planeación alguna que olvido que una noche le podría traer consecuencia, ahora iba a ser madre por primera vez en su vida, a los 29 años de edad iba a tener su primer hijo y del hombre que tanto quería, era una buena noticia, mejor dicho excelente, en ese momento de su vida ella estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás todo para estar con Leon y su hijo, incluso su arriesgada profesión.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La espía entró por la ventana llamando la atención del rubio quien despertó exaltado y sorprendido por femenina.

-Ada ¿qué haces aquí? Hace una semana te fuiste, creí que tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarnos de nuevo- tenía ojeras en los ojos, cansancio acumulado y un ligero enfado por haber sido despertado a las 3 de la madrugada.

Ada se quitó los tacones y se desprendió de su vestido rojo típico de ella quedando solo en ropa interior de encaje completamente negra ambas piezas, atrayendo la vista del rubio.

-¿Serias tan amable de dejar de mirar mis senos?- Apartó la vista al instante como niño regañado.

-¿No pudiste aguantar tus ganas de estar conmigo he?- trataba de ser gracioso con ella

-No es lo que tu piensas idiota, no vengo a ofrecerme si eso piensas, es solo que siempre duermo en ropa interior- dijo la espía acostándose de lado junto al rubio en la cama mientras se envolvía en las sabanas, se colocó frente a frente del rubio, viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Que pasa Ada?- preguntó totalmente intrigado al ver como la mujer se acomodaba a su lado en la cama enredándose en los edredones.

-Leon, está pasando algo conmigo, algo bueno- contestó ella abrazándose a él mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho -Seremos padres- Dijo firme y claramente.

Al principio no podía creérmelo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, seamos sinceros, desde ese dia en raccon city mi vida era todo un caos no imagine que algo bueno llegase desde ese incidente así que naturalmente creí que había escuchado mal así que le pregunté varias veces lo que había dicho y en cada respuesta, lo mismo

-Seremos padres- grite de emocion y me levanté de la cama abrazándola, apretando fuertemente, me importó un carajo en ese momento si levantaba a los vecinos con tremendo escándalo que arme, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz nunca.

Ser madre fue el camino que pienso va a ser nuestra felicidad, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi empleó a dejarlo todo, en este momento tengo suficiente dinero en mi cuenta para vivir 3 vidas más, nunca me agradaron los chicos mas jovenes que yo pero a pesar de que le llevo 3 años de edad de diferencia a Leon, yo lo quiero y él a mí, de eso no hay duda y un hijo solo va a afianzar nuestra rara relación que llevaba ya varios meses desde nuestro reencuentro en España.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La idea de fugarnos juntos ronda dia y noche por mi cabeza era fácil decirlo y pensarlo, más no lo es realizarlo pues el gobierno tiene sus ojos clavados en mí a cada paso que doy, creo que notaron cierto potencial en mí y algo me hace pensar que no aceptaran que me vaya como si nada, soy su títere que usan para divertirse y sacar la basura.

El vientre abultado de mi mujer me hace sacar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hoy después de casi un mes sin verla puedo percatarme de que el bebé se va desarrollando plenamente, se ve hermosa, radiante pero sobre todo felíz, no estamos casados pero la puedo llamar mi mujer pues eso es, la madre de mi futuro hijo.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-¿Fuiste al médico?- el rubio preguntaba.

-Lo hice- colocó una mano en su mejilla y la otra entre las manos de él.

-¿Será niño o quizá niña?- el agente no contenía la emoción que lo invadía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Eso será una sorpresa, no quise saberlo dejémoslo al destino, pero hay algo que si se-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Son dos, serán gemelos- explotó en emoción, ese día era de los mejores de su vida.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Esta saliendo el primero- decía la enfermera que apoyaba al doctor encargado del parto. -Es una niña- pronunció una vez la primera Kennedy-Wong salió de su madre.

El parto continuo alargandose unos cuantos minutos, el segundo Kennedy-Wong venía en camino. -Es un niño- dijo la enfermera a la madre primeriza.

Sonrió al ver a sus pequeños hijos llorar por primera vez entre sus brazos.

-Hagan pasar al padre- ordenó el doctor refiriéndose al hombre rubio que esperaba afuera de la sala de partos.

-Señor, ya puede pasar con su esposa, felicidades tuvo una niña y un niño-

Leon entro con una sonrisa de esas contagiosas, se acerco a la asiática y se quedo observandola junto a sus 2 pequeños hijos.

-Annie es 12 minutos mayor que Joel- dijo la espía tratando de hacer charla-

-¿Contaste el tiempo?-

-Parecieron horas, no crei que ser madre fuera tan doloroso-

-Gracias- dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la frente a ella y a cada uno de los bebés. -ahora debes descansar- dijo el rubio retirándose en busca de un café..

12 horas más tarde los bebés yacían en la sección de recién nacidos recibiendo los análisis necesarios para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien con ellos.

Una serie de ruidos gritos y detonaciones de pistolas despertó a Ada de su sueño, tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió se levantó de la cama y salió a toda prisa de la habitación solo para darse cuenta de el desorden que había, un guardia tirado en el piso ensangrentado enfermeras corriendo, mujeres llorando, mas guardias movilizándose.

-Leon, Leon- gritó desesperadamente para caer inútilmente al suelo debido a no haberse recuperado del todo bien por el reciente parto.

Un guardia acompañado de una enfermera la levantaron brindándole su ayuda.

-La llevaremos a su habitación señora-

-No, no entienden debo ir-

-En su condición no es buena idea- señaló la enfermera.

Ada no pudo resistirse estaba furiosa por no poder defenderse ni a sí misma en ese momento.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Me sorprendió un tiroteo dentro del hospital mientras bebía un café afuera del hospital, menos mal llevaba mi arma conmigo, tire el café lastimosamente ya que era muy bueno desenfunde mi pistola y entre a toda prisa.

Cuerpos de guardias abatidos sin compasión, ni siquiera estaban armados para defenderse y no pareció importar lo más mínimo al maldito que lo hizo.

Un hombre con máscara que parecía intimidante sale del área infantil a toda prisa acompañado de otros 3 sujetos armados con armas largas veo que lleva 2 niños consigo y ruego a Dios que no sea lo que estoy lamentando.

Ordena a los demás quedarse y él se marcha, empieza un tiroteo, me refugio donde puedo pues me superan en número y en armamento.

-Fui entrenado para esto- me repito a mi mismo apoyado tras un muro de concreto, me doy media vuelta y atino 3 disparos certeros a la cabeza, uno por uno se desploman y gano yo, pero a la vez, lo pierdo todo.

-Lo que me temí tanto, el sujeto se fue y los niños que lleva eran ellos, mis hijos- me derrumbo en ese momento

-Ada, ella está aquí-

-Dime que no...- Menciona la mujer con esperanzas y una inmensa preocupación.

-Hice lo posible pero falle- Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, ella también llora por dentro, hay odio en su mirada está enfurecida, insulta al médico al guardia, a la enfermera incluso a mi por haber sido tan inútil y permitir que nos quitaran a nuestros hijos.

-Tuvimos que sedarla- Mencionó el doctor.

Ese día lloró tanto como me es posible, el dolor es inaguantable, lo que parecía ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida, se convirtió en el más triste de todos...

 _ **¿Que tal?**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **Si habrá continuación y tratare ir hablanfo de la vida de los niños sin sus padres sin dejar de lado la pareja y sus confictos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego, que pasen buenas noches...**_

 _ **By: Romel**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Juntos somos mas fuertes

_**Hora de actualizar esta historia**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia no me convence demasiado, no se me ocurrió algo más , me parece algo poco atractivo, pero bueno, el nombre es lo de menos.**_

 _ **El 23 de julio como fecha de nacimiento de los gemelos, lo elegí porque ese dia naci yo :p**_

 **Este capítulo fue corregido debido a que a la hora de subirlo olvide editarlo y corregir todos los errores ortográficos, aún así tal vez aún haya algunos y me disculpo por ello.**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Juntos somos más fuertes**_

La noche del 23 de julio fue la más triste de nuestras vidas, perdimos algo, algo importante, nuestros niños, fueron arrebatados por quien sabe que loco, ya pasaron 2 años y apesar de buscar por todos lados, de pedirle ayuda a mi gobierno claro sin mencionar que eran mis hijos y de Ada, de rogarle a Hunnigan información, de cruzar los barrios bajos y abatirme con cuanto matón encuentro, no he logrado encontrarlos, cada dia me desespero y le reclamo a Dios el por que me lo quito todo.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Una gran tormenta acompañada de estruendosos relámpagos caían en gran parte de Washington, mientras tanto un hombre bebía una copa mas de licor ya era la sexta de la noche y aún no calmaba ni su dolor ni su sed, lloraba silenciosa y solitariamente, solo era un hombre que la guerra le había quitado demasiado.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, tan solo alumbrada por las descargas eléctricas en las nubes que dejaban un breve destello azul que pintaba el lugar escasos segundos.

La copa se reventó entre sus dedos debido a la presión que estaba provocando con la mano, los vidrios saltaron cayendo al suelo dejando tras ellos hileras de sangre debido al corte que se provocó él mismo en la mano

Se levantó con dirección al baño abriendo el botiquín ubicado detrás del espejo, tomo una botella de alcohol y la vacío en sus manos ignorando el ardor, hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

Su mirada se quedó perdida mirando a través de la ventana, de pronto esta fue rota en pedazos por un cuerpo que la atravesó cayendo a sus pies.

El cuerpo de una mujer herida yacía inconsciente frente a él, tenía heridas en casi todo el cuerpo, señales de golpes y sangraba demasiado.

 **-Es Ada-** pensé rápidamente parandome de el sillón, me preocupe al instante e incluso se me bajó la borrachera que llevaba encima, la tomé en brazos, la lleve a la ducha, encendí la luz, la desvesti, no creo que eso le moleste, lo he hecho antes y ahora trato de salvar su vida, la colocó en la bañera y abro el grifo hasta tener una temperatura perfecta en el agua, comienzo a limpiar su cuerpo y con algo de cuidado y un botiquín curo sus heridas.

Tiene moretones y graves heridas que parecen de cuchillo -¿quién te hizo esto Ada? - susurro a su oído esperando una respuesta que no llega, la levanto en brazos y la coloco en mi cama, me acuesto a su lado esperando despierte.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Desperté exhausta y adolorida, me duele hasta respirar, apenas se abren mis ojos noto que estoy completamente desnuda en una cama, Leon está a mi lado y me mira fijamente -veo que te has divertido con mi cuerpo - le reclamo intentando pararme, pero el me detiene.

 **-Estas muy mal Ada-** me ofrece una manta para cubrirme, no me incomoda que me vea desnuda, pero siento algo de frío - deben coser tus heridas, son de gran tamaño - aconseja tiernamente

 **-No puedo ir a un hospital, guapo, estaría expuesta, hazlo tu-** contesto señalado el botiquín, comienza a hacerlo con cuidado de no lastimarme, me mira a los ojos y me besa sin aviso alguno.

 **-No hagas eso-** le digo seriamente y él solo baja la mirada, me siento culpable porque lo quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos hasta recuperar nuestra pérdida.

Se coloca detrás de mí y me retira la manta, comienza a tocar suavemente mi espalda con sus dedos

 **-Tienes una fisura en las costillas-** dice el **-¿Acaso ahora tienes dedos de rayos X?-** le contestó

 **-Cuando toco tus costillas no escucho rechinidos, eso quiere decir que no están rotas, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras-** me agrada su sugerencia pero apenas me sienta bien me iré, esto no se quedará así, doy la vuelta y me recuesto dándole la espalda **-Voy a necesitar algo de ropa guapo-** le aviso pues la mía está deshecha y aun estoy desnuda, siento su brazo rodear mi cintura e incluso besa mi cuello, me quedo dormida sin decir nada más

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Desperté más temprano que ella y tome las llaves del auto, me dirigí al centro comercial, busque las ropa que mejor me pareció no estoy seguro de su talla pero creo poder averiguar, lo que más me da problemas es el sostén, elijo uno negro midiendolo con la palma de mis manos tratando de recordar el tamaño de sus senos entre mis manos, es algo vergonzoso e incluso la muchacha que me atiende se burla de mi, pero me ofrece unas bragas que combinan con el sostén, lo cargó a mi targeta junto a una blusa roja y una falda negra y salgo del lugar.

Llegue a casa y al abrir la puerta encuentro a Ada cocinando con una de mis camisas puesta, no lleva nada más, le muestro la ropa y parece satisfecha aunque no dice nada, me tiene preparado el desayuno lo devoró sentado frente a ella en el comedor, terminó y me acerco a ella la tomó por la cintura y cuando me dispongo a besarla alguien toca la puerta

El toc toc es incesante por lo que decido no ignorarlo, abro la puerta y es... **-Angela-** digo sorprendido al no esperar su visita, **-¿Quien es guapo?-** dice Ada detrás de mí apoyándose en mi espalda, aun viste solamente mi camisa sin nada abajo, por lo que se torna incómoda la situación **-Veo que estas ocupado Leon, no quise interrumpir-** dice Angela dando la vuelta y retirándose y lamento haberte hecho sufrir pues se que siente algo por mi desde aquel "buceo" hace tres meses

 **-¿Siempre metes mujeres aquí?-** cuestiona Ada en tono de reclamo lo cual me encanta, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a ella, quiero devorarla a ella ahora.

Es cada vez más distante intento besarla pero es en vano, en cada intento me aparta, sé que aún le duele lo sucedido y a mi también. **-¿Quién o qué fue lo que te hizo esto?-** pregunto dejando a un lado el tema y su rechazo.

 **-Wesker quería un paquete especial y esta vez tuve que lidiar con asesinos de alto rango, pero mírame estoy bien-** Alega intententando parece que todo está bien, pero no lo está y eso lo se perfectamente, ella es muy fuerte pero su cuerpo apenas y puede.

 **-¿Por qué Wesker? el solo quiere joder el mundo.-**

 **-Hay veces en que hay que pactar con el diablo para salvar a los justos, el es unico que puede ayudarnos ya que tu Gobierno te dio la espalda, solo el tiene el poder para encontrar a nuestros hijos.-**

 **-Lo se Ada, no todo es como quiero que sea, pero ¿a qué precio?-** Trato de convencerla de dejar eso

 **-Hay un refrán que dice, si no eres parte le la solución eres parte del problema-** La veo darse la vuelta y tratar de salir por la puerta

 **-No puedes irte así aun estas débil-** la detengo y azoto la puerta luego de su intento de salir **-Leon me estas molestando en serio, si no quieres que me vaya entonces vete tu-** me dice con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, solo suspiro y salgo del lugar a dar una vuelta a la calle o algo, debo despejarme.

Un tipo corre con un bolso de mano que acaba de arrebatar a una señora que deambulaba por la ciudad, voy tras él y debido a mi entrenamiento lo alcanzó sin mucho problema, doy un puntapié haciéndolo caer, se levanta furioso mostrando una navaja de bolsillo, intentó apuñalarme, atoro su brazo y se la arrebato ahora es a puño limpio, rápidamente le estoy dando una paliza y cae al suelo algo atontado, me rebajo a su altura y golpeó una y otra vez en el rostro, siento su sangre en mis nudillos y aún no calma mi ira, ya no se mueve y aún siento deseos de golpearlo tomó impulso para conectar otro golpe y soy interrumpido. **-¡Basta, es demasiado, vas a matarlo! -** reclama la mujer que fue robada detrás de mí, tiene razón, fue una estupidez de mi parte **-Llame a una ambulancia y a la policía-** sugiero retirandome, debo calmarme, por poco lo asesino

 **XxXxXxXxX**

No logro estar tranquila, debería estar haciendo algo para buscar a Annie y Joel, me siento inútil, pero mis heridas no me permiten moverme plenamente, ademas encontre una chaqueta de mujer en el closet de Leon y me siento tan estupida sintiendo celos

Lo veo llegar agitado, cruza delante de mí y se dirige a tomar un vaso, lo llega directamente del grifo y bebe de él tres veces.

 **-¿De quién es esto?-** le reclamo arrojando la chaqueta que encontré

 **\- Es la tipa que vino hace un rato ¿no?, deberías estar buscando a Annie y Joel en lugar de divertirte mientras yo me juego la vida-** Digo poniendo eso último como pretexto para que no note mis celos.

Veo que la levanta y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **-Tu seguro haces lo mismo con Weker, al menos yo no me conseguí un hijo de perra-** Su comentario logra ponerme furiosa, seré cualquier cosa pero no soy una zorra, con algo de esfuerzo le conectó un golpe con mi puño en la nariz que lo derriba.

Cae al suelo y empieza a reír como idiota, lo cual me enfurece más, lo ignoró e intentó retirarme, pero él se levanta rápidamente y me detiene.

 **-Creí que te había quedado claro que eres la única, a Angela la conocí unos meses atrás, salimos un par de veces como amigos y solo eso, dejó su chaqueta la última vez que vino, pero no sucedió nada-** Me explica sujetándome de los hombros.

 **-Tu vida sexual me importa un caraj..-** me calla con un besó y sin poder evitarlo respondo a él, con cuidado me desprende de la ropa que él mismo me compro y con delicadeza e intentando no lastimar mi herido cuerpo me hace suya ahí mismo en el sillón.

Creo que es lo que más me gusta de nuestras peleas, que siempre terminamos reconciliandonos de esta manera.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **-Hice lo correcto, esos niños hubieran sido una distracción para Ada, y eso interfiera en mis planes además perdería mi mejor agente si dejo que haga una familia con ese americano,suficiente traición es haberse negado a matarlo, no es que tu no seas un gran soldado Hunk, pero Wong es única-**

 **-¿Que quiere que haga con los niños señor?, si usted quiere puedo matarlos-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra, no soy un monstruo para derramar sangre de niños inocentes, además no todos los días tienes un hijo de la mejor espia y el mejor agente estadounidense, estos chiquillos tienen potencial, pero mantenerlos juntos seria una bomba de tiempo, lleva al niño a un orfanato, yo conservare a la niña, será como la hija que nunca quise-**

 **-A sus órdenes señor wesker-** Contestó el mercenario. Unas horas más tarde se encontraba frente a la puerta de una casa hogar, toco la puerta, dejó al recién nacido y emprendió huida entre la fría noche

 **Zhines: muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio que estés al pendiente de mis historias.**

 **Así es, será un post Re4 al principio luego irá tomando cosas del Re6 y en adelante el principio será como lo que paso entre un momento y otro.**

 **Saludos, que estes bien**

 **Violette Moore: igual cuidate tu también, gracias por leerme y espero te haya gustado este capítulo si es que lo llegas a leer.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron, espero actualizar pronto, un saludo y nos leemos luego.**

 **By: Romel**


	3. Chapter 3 - Caminos Separados

**Capítulo 3**

 **Caminos Separados**

Una noche oscura en los barrios bajos y peligrosos de la ciudad, el típico lugar donde la única ley existente es la de aquél que posee un arma y el valor para usarla sin consideración, ese lugar donde los peores criminales se reúnen para hablar de negocios, llevar prostitutas y beber hasta caer de borrachos, un sitio que sin duda hasta las mejores ciudades tienen pero nublan la vista e ignoran su existencia.

Ese lugar no es el lugar donde un niño inocente deba estar, sin embargo cada día era una lucha por sobrevivir, robar, es algo que no debía haber hecho, más pareció fácil, tan sencillo e inocente como un náufrago que recurre al agua salada por la sed incontrolable, ahora corría por salvar su vida.

 **-Corre tras él va por el callejón-** gritaba eufórico un sujeto de aspecto intimidante acompañado por otro, ambos parecían compartir el mismo objetivo, atrapar al niño que robó para poder comer.

Un callejón sin salida y el juego había terminado, justo a las afueras de un bar de mala muerte, el pequeño apretó con fuerza los 12 dólares que había robado y se tiró al suelo triste y temeroso de su destino, a su corta edad conocia bien la maldad de la gente, esa misma maldad que lo llevó a escapar del orfanato y preferir vivir en las calles, comiendo sobras de la basura o robando para sobrevivir, esos rufianes no iban a respetar su vida, ni nadie lo extrañaría pues no tenia familia, ni tampoco existía para nadie, estaba solo.

Lo rodearon, rápido ambos arrebataron el dinero de sus manos frágiles y comenzaron a patearlo, el infante apretaba los puños y lloraba en silencio, ¿A quién clamar? ¿A quién pedir ayuda? Como si una ayuda divina hubiese interferido, unas fuertes manos jalaron a uno de los sujetos, luego al otro, un valiente hombre les devolvió triplicada la paliza que ellos le dieron al indefenso niño.

El pequeño niño moreno abrió sus azules ojos y dejo de llorar, un hombre de la edad media con buen porte le tendía la mano para levantarse.

 **-Tranquilo, quiero ayudarte ¿sabes como volver a tu casa hijo?-** el niño negó.

 **-Esta es mi casa señor-** aseguró sorprendiendo al caballero misterioso.

 **-¿Vives en la calle?-** el pequeño asintió con la cabeza. **-Acompáñame -** sugirió, el niño aceptó, quizá ese acto de compasión lo convenció o tal vez el hecho de jamás haber tenido una madre que le prohibiera ir con extraños, ambos se dirigieron fuera de ese callejón con rumbo a la avenida principal, en camino al auto ambos vieron un hombre caer del edificio de al lado, eso incito al niño a tener aún más ganas de salir de ahí, la gente en ese lugar parecía estar loca y no importarles nada.

El hombre conducía un elegante vehículo con el niño como copiloto, veía algo en ese niño, algo bueno

 **-Me llamó Ben, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-** cuestión el adulto rompiendo el silencio

 **-Cuando estaba en el orfanato solían decirme Joel-**

 **-¿escapaste?-** el niño asintió. **-Ellos eran muy malos con nosotros, una vez -** se detuvo y derramó una lágrima

 **-Tranquilo-** calmó el hombre al niño…

El amable caballero sugirió al pequeño a entrar a una casa que a simple vista se veía llena de lujos, una sala con sillones hechos de piel, un televisor enorme, lujos que el infante jamas habia visto antes, el pequeño abrió los ojos asombrado ante ese mundo tan distinto al que él conocía.

 **-He vivido solo mucho tiempo, no todo el tiempo he vivido en este palacio, tenía esposa, mi gran amor, esperábamos una hija-** El hombre recordaba con tristeza aquellos malos momentos en los que lo perdió todo.

 **-¿Qué pasó con ellas?-** el pequeño preguntó con la inocencia de cualquier pequeño de su edad, era un niño muy maduro para sus escasos 4 años pues había vivido cosas que ningún otro.

 **-Solía ser policía, cumpliendo con mi deber hice caer a muchos mafiosos, eso no les gustó, así aprendí que hay gente sin escrúpulos, cuando ellas murieron vendí la casa y me enliste en el ejército, quería saciar mi venganza matando a cuanto sujeto se me pusiera enfrente...**

 **Pase mucho tiempo lleno de odio y sed de venganza, pero entendí que eso solo te lastima mas, asi que lo deje y ahora me dedico a otra cosa-**

 **-¿Entonces usted fue un gran guerrero?-** El niño preguntó curioso pues había oído acerca de los guerreros

 **-No, la guerra a nadie engrandece hijo-** Dijo en tono filosófico el adulto.

 **-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí? Podríamos llevarnos bien y asi no tendrias que robar para comer además un poco de compañía no me sentaria mal-** sugirió a lo que el niño solo asintió.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Es curioso como las circunstancias nos ponen tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de lo que queremos

Esa misma noche en el bar de al lado donde el pequeño Joel estuvo, un hombre desesperado repartía golpes a cuanto sujeto se le parara enfrente al ser negada toda información de el tal Hunk, una vez caídos la mayoría de los presentes, tomó a uno y lo llevó a la azotea.

 **-¿Vas a decirme dónde encontrar a ese psicópata?-** Tomo al sujeto amenazó con arrojarlo del tercer piso.

 **-¿Has visto a ese loco? Nadie aquí se atreverá a traicionarlo por ti, si lo hiciera mi destino sería peor que la muerte, además seré sincero, a esta altura, no voy a morir-** el desafortunado sujeto parecía más asustado por lo que le pasaría si hablaba que por lo que el rubio pudiera hacerle en ese momento.

 **-Eso espero-** contestó dejándolo caer de pie desde el tercer piso rompiéndose ambas piernas al caer.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Entró al apartamento cayéndose de borracho y con un gran dolor, un sin fin de recuerdos vinieron a él.

 _Flashback_

 _ **-¿Qué has averiguado al respecto de ya sabes que ?-**_ _cuestionó a la mujer recostada a su lado enredada en los edredones luego de haber consumado una vez más el acto carnal._

 _ **-Hace un par de semanas hice hablar a unos sujetos, me dieron un poco de información, el sujeto ese, el de la máscara, Hunk, así se llama, es un maldito mercenario-**_ Explicó la bella dama recostada a su lado.

 _ **-¿Entonces estaba trabajando para alguien?-**_ Preguntó en un suspiró, cerrando los ojos

 _ **-Es más que seguro, averiguare quien lo contrató, luego le arrancaré las bolas-**_ Ada no era de palabrerías, al decir eso era una afirmación, no una metáfora

 _ **-No me agrada que te arriesgues tanto Ada-**_ _Rogó el rubio atrayéndola a él en un abrazó._

 _ **-Deberías preocuparte más por ti y menos por mi guapo-**_ _Ada mencionó mientras pasaba sus dedos por unas cicatrices recientes en su abdomen_

 _ **-¿Aún hay tiempo para una segunda ronda?-**_ _sugirió el americano picaramente besando su cuello bajando poco a poco a su pecho._

 _ **-Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer-**_ _Wong se levantó y comenzó a vestirse haciendo enojar levemente al rubio al quedarse con las ganas de_ más _**-no te pongas asi guapo, ya terminaremos esto otra noche-**_ _apuntó su lanzagarfios a un edificio cercano desde la ventana y desapareció en la noche._

 _Fin flashback_

 _La borrachera lo hizo terminar dormido casi al instante en uno de los sillones con una botella en la mano._

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **-Pero papá ¿por qué debo ir a ese internado?, quiero quedarme-** _Una pequeña niña, tenía sus cabellos muy largos y tan brillantes y claros que parecían hechos de oro, una piel blanca y pálida y lo más destacable un par de ojos esmeraldas, hacia berrinche a las afueras de una gran mansión mientras que su padre la tomaba de la mano._

 **-¿Prefieres quedarte con excela mientras yo no estoy?-** la pequeña rubia negó.

 **-Ella es muy mala conmigo, no me quiere-** dijo la niña en medio de caras de disgusto.

 **-Irás a Europa, haya harás amigos, te enseñarán muchas cosas, cuando vuelvas sabrás defenderte y nadie se metera contigo -** la niña afirmó valiente ante la mirada de quien creía era su padre y subió al auto del chofer que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

El hombre observó a la niña marcharse, empezaba a encariñarse de esa chiquilla que le arrebató a sus padres, 4 años de convivencia eran bastante, más no olvidaba su objetivo, criar a esa niña como un arma aún más letal de lo que era su madre, Ada Wong, esa niña iba a sustituirla.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

El frío y filoso tacón acortaba el oxígeno de un sujeto que era más que seguro no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, pero en sus manos estaba el morir de una manera rápida o con un largo y doloroso tormento

La espía no se inmutaba ni un poco y mantenía su posición firme **. -¿Vas a decirme quién contrató a Hunk para robar un par de niños en el 2005?-** la espía apuntó su arma a la rodilla del sujeto.

 **-Hunk va a matarme-** contestó asustado

 **-Yo también lo haré, y te aseguro que con mucho, mucho dolor-** Disparo en 2 ocasiones, una bala en cada rodilla haciéndolo caer al suelo, ahora apuntó el arma en sus genitales y el hombre empezó a llorar.

 **-Alto, por favor, por favor, voy a hablar-** gritó envuelto en pánico **\- We…We… Wesker, fue Wesker quien lo hizo, él dijo que no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor agente, sabía de tus planes de escapar con el americano, por eso se los robo, para retenerte-** Explicó exaltado entre lágrimas de dolor por la tortura de Ada.

 **-¿En donde los tiene?-** Preguntó ahora un poco más calmada.

 **-No lo se, eso no lo sé-** dichas estas últimas palabras Ada le voló los sesos de un balazo en la cabeza, se puso en pie hizo unas llamadas verificó unos lugares en su laptop y después marcó un número conocido.

 **-Ada, que gusto oírte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-** Contestó el móvil del otro lado un hombre rubio y con gafas de sol.

 **-Déjate de estupideces Wesker, ¿donde carajos los tienes?-**

 **-Más respeto Wong, no se de que me hablas-** Fingió

 **-Deja de hacerte el imbécil, le saque la verdad a uno de tus hombres, estuve 6 malditos años trabajando para ti como una estúpida y ¿así me pagas pedazo de mierda?-** Gritó furiosa a través del aparato que la comunicaba con su mejor empleador.

 **-Así que lo sabes eh, bueno es una lástima, pero era un mal necesario Ada, ¿como iba a permitirte desperdiciar todo ese talento de espía que tienes jugado a la casita con ese agente Kennedy?, de hecho deberías agradecerme, según recuerdo te ordene matarlo y no lo hiciste ni tampoco hice nada para matarlo por mi cuenta, respecto a tus bastardos, ambos murieron-** Mintió en eso último hablando calmado desde el otro lado del aparato que los comunicaba.

 **\- Es una lastima, Wesker, me hubiera gustado matarte con mis propias manos, se que estas en África y le di cierta información a ciertas personas para que indirectamente dieran contigo, creo que te agradara volver a ver a tu amigo Redfield-** Wong sabia que enfrentar a Wesker era bastante peligroso por ello usó como plan A entregarlo a BSAA si eso no funcionaba, ella misma se encargaría.

 **-Esta traición no la pasaré por alto Ada-** Afirmó el hombre con voz seria.

 **-No saldrás de esta y si lo logras, yo misma te arrancaré la cabeza-** La espía corto la llamada y arrojó su móvil al suelo furiosa.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **-Albert Wesker a muerto-** suspiró aliviada mientras bebo de una copa entre mis dedos, empiezo a sentirme un poco ebria, pero a la vez feliz, quizá no he encontrado a mis hijos pero los he vengado, me duele saber que quizá estén muertos, pero existe la posibilidad de que Wesker haya mentido de nuevo y aún están por algún lado, Leon aún no sabe nada de esto, ni tampoco tengo el valor de decirle, no le he visto en meses ¿cómo llegar y decirle?, por ahora debo concentrarme en buscar empleo ya que sin Albert estoy desempleada y este vodka no se paga solo, cierro mis ojos evitando derramar una lágrima, aún hay esperanza de encontrarlos, aun puedo salvarlos...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **\- ¿Junno Wesker puedes venir un momento?-** La pequeña infante salió de su clase de artes marciales mixtas tras la interrupción de quien se encargaba de cuidarla en su paso por Europa, una dulce mujer de la edad media que le tenía mucho cariño.

 **-Tu padre murió en un accidente-** La pequeña lloró y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente esta correspondió.

 **-Estoy sola -** dijo sollozante, Wesker era la única familia que ella había conocido y a pesar de todo lo consideraba pues desconocía su verdadero origen.

 **-No digas eso, me tienes a mi Junno-** contestó la dama secando las lágrimas de la pequeña rubia.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **-Bienvenida Ada Wong, al fin tengo la dicha de conocerla, espero podamos trabajar bien-** Un hombre sentado en un escritorio le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo empleo.

 **-No creo que haya problema, siempre y cuando la paga sea buena-**

Explicó la espía sentada con las piernas cruzadas sin siquiera fijar la vista en su nuevo empleador. El hombre sonrió entregando un folder sellado, la espía lo tomó y se marchó…

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **By: Romel**


End file.
